


Infatuation

by denimcharlie



Series: Band Shorts [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Love, Oneshot, Sad Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton loves a girl, the girl on the other hand, just wants his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

he felt ashamed, he felt ashamed that he was developing feelings for the girl who treated him like a prize twat, she used him for her needs and never cared about his.

as long as she came everything was fine.

 

he hated how she would walk into his flat like she owned the place, he hated how she would fuck him in the back of his van because her parents were home.

he hated the fact that she'd had a boyfriend who was completely smitten by her but she thought she was 'too good' for him.

he first met her at school when they were 15, he thought she was beautiful, she was uninterested in him.

at school he was a dork, he had no friends whereas she was one of the popular kids.

 

she decided she would start fucking him when her and her boyfriend broke up, she needed to keep up her image, the image of having everything she wanted.

she didn't have anything, she had friends she hated, a family who hated her and secretly she hated herself.

ashton was hers, she could see it in his eyes, he loved her, every time they fucked, he would always made an effort, he would always dress nicely, biker boots, skinny jeans and baggy shirts.

 

he knew what she liked but she would never let her guard down, she would never show him how much all the effort meant to her.

once they had fucked she would get dressed and go and find somewhere to sit until the early hours, sometimes she'd see people, sometimes she wouldn't.

she hated that he loved her, she hated that her ex boyfriend loved her, she didn't deserve love.

 

he needed to move on, to find someone else.

he couldn't, he loved her.

simple.

_he loved her._


End file.
